Prom
by burnthewhore
Summary: Highschool AU! Senior!Gold & Junior!Belle.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So in my place our prom is actually kind of scripted you know. Senior guys are asked to line up by height and the same goes with the junior girls then they are partnered by their height. So whoever is the shortest guy is partnered with the shortest girl. You get the pattern? Anyways, I just wanted to try this for a RumBelle AU!

It was December 31st and tomorrow would be January and in a few days school will start and since Belle is a junior it is their time of the year to plan for prom. They have to plan for everything, where to hold the prom, what will be the theme, how much is the budget, and so on. Belle was dreading this year, she doesn't want to go to prom because she and her dad is struggling to come up with money and since Belle is in a private school even though she's in there because of the scholarship there are still activities that was not covered by her scholarship and prom is one those. Prom, in her school, is something that will cost too much money but the attendance of the student is a must so she must go.

It was the first Monday of January and the first day of school this year. When Belle arrived in school 5 minutes before the time, she immediately caught a sight of Ruby, already in the line waiting for the flag ceremony to start. Ruby saw her and signaled for her to hurry up.

Belle hurried to leave her bag in the classroom.

Belle ran out of the classroom, hurrying to catch up before the ceremony starts. She was already half-way down the stairs when the national anthem was played. She stopped naturally. She wasn't given any minute to catch her breath because someone collided right to her just right after she stopped. She stumbled down the step and was about to fall with her face first before someone caught her waist and steadied her.

"I'm sorry" she heard the other person speak with an obvious accent. Still quite shaken up from the accident Belle decided to turn around to face her rescuer.

It was Robert Gold. A senior.

"Are you okay?" Belle nodded then Gold slowly released her.

They were still staring at each other when the playing of the national anthem stopped.

They were staring at each other. The staring stopped when other students were already running past them to go their line.

Belle opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and ran.

Belle was still panting when she arrived to where her classmates and friends were lined up. She didn't know what just happened, she just stared at Robert Gold for the longest time ever and Belle can't shake the feeling of his hands around her waist holding her steady.

"Belle! Oh my gosh, this is the first time your late!" Ruby said as she pulled Belle to her side.

"You missed the singing. New Year's Resolution?" Emma said sarcastically. Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed and Belle just rolled her eyes.

Then Mary Margaret's face turned slightly into serious mode. Belle knew what would come next.

"So, Belle we already have some few ideas for this years prom theme" Mary Margaret started and Belle just wanted to go back the classroom, read her new book and forget her problems.

-Robert Gold was never late. That's it. He just was never late. His dad had disciplined him to always be on time on everything. So he never was late but up until this morning something changed. He was late. Apparently, this year he had to start with his firsts. And then he collided with the beautiful Belle French. _Wait what? When did he think that she was beautiful? Oh for Pete's sake._

This was also Gold's first to get totally lost in a woman's eyes but the moment was cut short by the other students running and her running away with them.

Robert just walked to where his classmates were wondering what just happened. And then when he arrived he went to the last of the line since he was late and has no friends, no not really.

He had his head down. His mind still thinking about Belle French when he heard some 3rd year girls chatting about how excited they are for their first prom.

Gold made a face. He wasn't looking forward to prom. He didn't actually have good memories with his prom last year and neither will he have better ones this year so he shook his head and drifted his mind to the piercing blue eyes of Miss Belle French.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle wanted to fade from the entire world. She had to listen to her friends talk excitedly about the upcoming prom while they were going back to the classroom. When they arrived she thought that maybe they d stop talking about that damn prom and maybe talk about other things but the talk about prom themes and the designs of their dresses never ceased until she has no idea when.  
>By the last period Belle dashed out of the classroom just shouting her goodbyes so her Ruby won t drag her to join their talk. Belle doesn t have the nerve to tell Ruby that she was dreading this year s prom because she had financial crisis. It was very clear to Belle that Ruby was the most excited about prom among her friends. So Belle ran.<br>She had her earphones on by the time she was passing through the side of the school where only a few cars are parked, Belle always thought that the owner of the cars parked are the high ranking teachers in her school. She had to take this route to go home. Belle s house was just at the back of the school. It was a 10 minute walk from the school to her house and in a normal day Belle would sit by her hiding and spot and spend a few minutes reading a book but today Belle felt like enjoying the calming music she was listening to and sit at her hiding spot. Her hiding spot was at the back of the Cadillac car that seemed to live there for forever. Belle wanted to read till it goes dark not caring that her father would wonder where she was. She just wanted to take a break from all the problems she seems to have to undertake, alone. Belle arrived at her usual spot and it s still the same, the Cadillac that always parked there was still there. She often wondered who in the school owns the car, she never had the opportunity to meet the owner because every time the owner would get to his car she was already long gone, but Belle always suspected that it was the principal s, though it may not seem that the principal owns the car because he certainly doesn t look like the type and the only other person she suspected as the owner was Robert Gold but Belle would just shake her head on the thought, Surely he s not that rich, is he? She always ask her self that every time her mind supplies Robert Gold as the answer.  
>Belle took out some tissue and cleaned the bench happy that the Cadillac would hide her from anyone. After cleaning, Belle sat and took out her copy of her Pride and Prejudice book then started reading. Belle was so lost in the book that hours later she didn t notice the man who owns the Cadillac approach her.<p>

Gold huffed in annoyance. He clearly had no idea what was wrong with him today. Sure, he thought of Belle French often but it was really different today. She always seemed to pop out of his mind every minute and usually Gold was one of the few who listened during his Calculus class but today his mind seemed to drift off with the others.  
>Gold didn t hang out with anyone after class or no one wanted to hang out with him after class. It s just David Nolan and Jeff Hatter that always bugs him to join them for a hang out. He never accepted an invitation though. Gold wasn t the type to hang out with anyone. So, after class he goes to the park near the school and waits there for half an hour before he goes to his car and drive home. There was a time last year, his junior year, when he headed to his car he noticed that the dusty bench beside his car was now clean at least a spot of the bench was cleaned. It looked like someone sat there. Gold wondered who was crazy or lonely enough to sit there and Gold just brushed it off thinking that maybe it was just a onetime thing but the next day he saw the spot was clean again, no half the bench was clean. This went on until today and Gold never saw the person who seems to like stay by the bench.<br>What Robert Gold didn t know is that today would be the day that he would finally know who practically owned the bench. He still followed his routine, he went to the park after school and stayed there for half an hour and headed to his car. When he proceeded to head to the driver s seat he didn t expect the lovely sight that would greet him. It was Belle French reading a book with earphones on, clearly hypnotized with whatever she was reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gold would pay good money for this moment to never stop. Here she was, Miss Belle French sitting on the bench looking so adorable while reading. Gold had just wanted to approach her and plant a kiss on those red rosy cheeks. Gold had already thought of Belle as a pretty lady but now she's just the most beautiful woman in the world he ever laid eyes on. Given that he had already 2 failed relationships he should not be looking at any girl. He had learned his lesson. But it seemed like Belle French had just wanted to climb the wall that he had built around his heart when he accidentally bumped into her on the stairs. He had first seen up close and found that he loved how blue her eyes were. It was calming to look into her eyes. There was no judgment in there and it was relatively new for him. He is so used to people looking at him with anger and written judgment but he couldn't see it on Belle French. It was a relatively new experience for him. It was like the ocean, so blue and so peaceful. He had wanted to just stay there and get lost in her stare. Because with those blue loving eyes she had unconsciously broken a small part of the bricked wall he had built around his heart.

She was so captivating to look at. So focused in whatever she was reading while listening to whatever music that was playing on her earphones. Letting his imagination run, he imagined Belle waiting for him on this bench. And when he would arrive on this spot he would see her doing the exact thing she was doing now and Gold would surprise her with a kiss then they would drive home together. He would drop her off to her house and he would linger just for a while to see her wave goodbye and blow him a kiss. In the world that he has imagined, she was his girlfriend and he was his boyfriend. They were madly and deeply in love.

Gold shook his head. He had to get that thought out of his mind. Belle French the beautiful, kind-hearted, intelligent girl in her junior year or even when she gets older would never like him. Miss Belle French would never imagine that Gold and she were dating. But still he couldn't help to think and wish – no wishing are for gutless kids who just rely on luck and he had guts he was Robert Gold after all – believing this still he wished that even if Belle French will never be his partner in real life. Gold wished that she would at least be his partner for this upcoming prom.


End file.
